I Know What I Have To Do Now
by SilentJo
Summary: Following All Might's death at the hands of All For One, Midoriya falls into a deep depression, trying to find the one thing he could have done differently that would have kept his mentor alive. He meets Tomura Shigaraki, who gives him a preview of the cold reality now facing him, as well as a choice.
1. Despair

The newspaper headlines all read the same: "All Might killed while defending the city." They didn't go into detail on exactly how it happened, although they did mention that he was able to disable his enemy, All For One, to the point he could be subdued and taken into police custody. But in the grand scheme of things, his arrest wasn't what made everyone stop what they were doing in their individual lives, but the realization that All Might would no longer be the one to say, "I am here!" and save the day anymore. No one felt the sting of that reality more than Izuku Midoriya, who was training to be All Might's successor.

"Deku, are you there?" asked Ochako Uraraka through the door of his dorm room. She was fully aware that he was in there, but she didn't want to intrude any more than necessary. She knew how much All Might had meant to Midoriya, and that his death would be a heavy shock. She didn't want to put any more pressure on him than he was likely already feeling himself.

"I'll come back later, just... We're here for you, alright? So please don't think you're alone with your pain," she said as she walked away, giving him the space she felt he needed to begin the healing and grieving process. She wouldn't know until much later that this would have been the best moment to intervene on his behalf.

Midoriya had barely slept through the night. He just laid in bed, lazily sliding through his news feeds reading what the websites and news pages had to say on All Might's sudden demise. There wasn't much of a difference between them. They all reported that All Might had died during his last stand against All For One. That he had positioned himself between the villain and the few remaining students in the area that had yet to be evacuated. He knew that All Might had died to ensure their escape, and he spent the night running through the entire evening's events in his mind. He exhausted himself trying to find the one spot where he had miscalculated, where if he had done just one thing different, that All Might would still be among the living. But even though he spent his entire evening awake to the point of insomnia, he never found that one mistake that could have made a difference. No matter how the scenario had played out, in the end, All Might had no chance of making it out alive.

His fatigue made it difficult for him to even think of attending classes the following day. So, he resigned to stay in bed, his only comfort provided by the warm covers he hid under. But they couldn't even shelter him long enough as he continued to torture himself over the situation. If only he'd managed to master One For All faster, he might have been able to help All Might during his battle. But even now, he had no better idea of how to use his new Quirk than when he had first received it. All that ran through his mind now were thoughts of how All Might had wasted his time on an unworthy successor.

Midoriya decided to step outside for some fresh air, thinking that it would help disperse the hazy funk that had been hovering over him since he first heard the bad news. No matter where he went, he couldn't find comfort anywhere. He had somehow managed to avoid running into his classmates, deciding to walk around at the nearest mall to try to clear his head. But what did he expect to happen? The hero he'd idolized since he was a small child was dead now. And since they were at the scene, he knew that it was his fault. No amount of walking or talking it out with anyone would change that fact. All Might was dead because he'd gotten in the way.

Keeping his head down amongst the crowd to avoid being recognized, Midoriya had covered himself in a dark black hoodie since most people easily recognized his brilliant green hair and freckled face from the UA Sports Festival. Keeping those features hidden, he slouched as he walked among the crowd, having no specific place to go while at the same time wishing not to stop moving. This made it even easier for Tomura Shigaraki to make his approach and catch Midoriya off guard.

"Well hello again, hero. I'd say that it's a delightful day to run into you again, but we both know that isn't true," Shigaraki said as he gently slid his hand around Midoriya's neck, cautiously keeping at least one of his fingers raised up and away from the teenager's vulnerable throat. "Why don't we sit down and have a chat, shall we?"

Steering him over to the nearest available bench, Shigaraki allowed Midoriya to sit down comfortably before setting down next to him, leaning against him while wrapping his hand around his neck once again.

"There's no need for that, I'll sit and listen to what you have to say," was Midoriya's answer, and just as he said it, Shigaraki withdrew his hands from the boy.

"Well, at least that's out of the way. I'm assuming that you're at least vaguely aware of why I'm here now, right Midoriya?"

"If you're here to gloat about All Might's defeat, I have better places to be right now," Midoriya said as he started to stand up.

"Oh no, no. I'm not here to throw it in your face, Midoriya. I can still show respect for a worthy opponent. Even though I wasn't the one that fought him, I know that he was a formidable foe. I won't disparage him in front of you. That would be in poor taste on my part. But think about this for a moment, hero-in-training, would he even be dead had this silly concept of heroes not existed in the first place?"

Whether it was through lack of sleep or just general lack of feeling anything at all, Midoriya genuinely thought about the question that Shigaraki had put before him. If heroes hadn't been such a necessary device for the world, would it be true that All Might would still be alive? The hero society that they had depended on to keep the peace was needed to keep the people of the city honest and law-abiding, right?

"He's dead because you villains exist! He wouldn't have had to step up to become the world's Symbol of Peace if your kind hadn't come around first!"

"And just what is 'our kind,' Midoriya? I'm sure the incident with Stain is still fresh in your mind. Do any of his ideals start to make sense now? Or what about how those who possess Quirks that aren't designed for hero work are doomed to be less than those who do have those heroic qualities? It's almost like they were born to become the villain, right? Don't you see how flawed that way of thinking is? No one goes out of their way to become a villain, Midoriya. It's when the world mistreats us that we then decide to act against it, with every intention of changing that world!"

"You're wrong!" shouted Midoriya, fed up with Shigaraki's monologue. "Everyone has the opportunity to become a hero. No one has to be the villain!"

"Oh my dear boy, you've had your eyes set on the shining Symbol of Peace for so long that you can't even identify the darkness that writhes below the city's surface. Your classmates have seen this obvious bias in their lives, haven't they? That boy you fought in the Festival, Shinso I believe was his name, has been ridiculed and held back in his attempts to become a hero, just because his Quirk doesn't work so well with that high school's standards for heroics. Do you realize how easy it could be to convince that boy to join our side? He's already been shunned by those he's idolized, why should he continue to believe in their ideals when they've failed him so many times?"

"No, if he truly believes in his heart, then he can always be a hero!"

"That's your problem, Midoriya, ever optimistic in the face of opposition. You can't stop the revolution that's coming. Even All Might himself wasn't able to stand against it! This world is going to change, whether you're for or against it, is going to be your decision. The hero culture is unbalanced, and I'd like to set all counters back to zero and give the world a restart. If everyone is reduced to an even ranking, then shouldn't it be possible to avoid another scenario where the one single Symbol of Peace has to sacrifice himself for the sake of the world? If we start over, Midoriya, there will be no heroes, but there would also be no villains. Everyone has an equal chance to be useful. Isn't that something to work toward? If you keep defending this hero culture, the chasm between those with Hero abilities and those with Quirks that aren't heroic will only grow larger."

"I can't do this, none of this is what he would have wanted!" Midoriya shouted as he leaned forward, his hands framing his face.

"He's dead, Midoriya. He's gone beyond the point of influencing what this world should do. You are here now, in his place, and given the information you now possess, you are the only one that can decide just where this world will go from here. Knowing that there are many who possess Quirks that will never be worthy of hero status, you will be the one to decide if they will fall to ruin and lowered to the rank of a hated villain. Or will you join us in reforming this broken society and give everyone a chance to start anew without the burden of negativity attached to them?"

Midoriya's mind was a mess now, aching with the grief of losing his idol and mentor, as well as struggling with the pressure of knowing that he was the sole successor of the Symbol of Peace. He wasn't ready for this responsibility, not even close to it. All Might was supposed to be there to guide and support him while he worked to make One For All his own power. That wasn't possible anymore, and just why was that? Because a villain had won against a hero? Or was it true what Shigaraki was telling him, that the hero society they had relied on so heavily was starting to crumble from underneath them? It was true that there were people that possessed Quirks that wouldn't be considered useful for Hero work, but did that mean that they were doomed to play a villain's role? Midoriya remembered Hitoshi Shinso, who was so insistent in his attempts to join the Hero course, though the entrance exam had been skewed against him because his power didn't mesh well with the requirements of the exam. Midoriya saw the flaws in that, and it wasn't like he realized it for the first time.

Seeing that his words were starting to influence the young man, Shigaraki kept talking, "You're starting to realize it now, aren't you? How unfair this world is to so many who only want to be treated as equals! There's no doubt that you've still got that noble, heroic nature within you, but wouldn't it be wasted if you couldn't save those who were in the most danger of falling out of grace? I know you see the cracks in the surface, Midoriya. Now is your chance to decide whether to half-heartedly seal them, knowing they'll only grow larger, or give them the opportunity to break open and create a brand new start for everyone. The choice is yours, hero."

He was still at a loss. He knew what All Might would do in this situation. Without a doubt he'd refuse to let them take control and save the day. But knowing that, he could see that there was truth to Shigaraki's words. The entrance exam had been unfair to those with Quirks that weren't suited for the tasks required. But was that one solitary truth enough to sway him from the path he had decided for himself so many years ago? The one person who influenced his life was no longer alive, and if there was any truth to Shigaraki's words, had there been no hero society, there would have been no need for him to die. If he continued living under All Might's influence and ideals, who's to say that this situation wouldn't happen again, with him being the one to sacrifice everything? By then, could he say that the world was worth taking that extreme of an action? If he didn't do anything to fix that which was wrong with the world, wouldn't he only be contributing to its eventual demise?

"Shigaraki... I don't want to make the wrong choice here. I know what All Might would do, without a doubt. But... He's not here anymore, and I'm to blame for that. I'm not prepared to step up to replace him, either. Not yet."

"Come then, Midoriya, we have more to discuss. Once you meet our other members who have suffered through this biased treatment, you'll see that this is the only way to make a difference." Shigaraki signaled in the air, and suddenly a black mist began to swirl beside them. Gesturing for Midoriya to step through, he waited patiently, a creepy smile crawling across his face. He knew he had gotten into Midoriya's head and skewed his worldview. Taking advantage of him while he was weak with grief and low self-confidence was necessary for his plan to bring the successor of All Might to his side. Once he had obtained All For One from his sensei, then he would be ready to destroy the world of heroes. Tainting Midoriya was only the first step in achieving their primary objective.

Standing up, Midoriya stared into the dark abyss that had formed in front of him. He realized that stepping through would take away everything that All Might had ever instilled in him since they met. All his beliefs about becoming the world's greatest hero would fall apart. Without All Might, was it even worth continuing this path? His lingering depression weakened his resolve to hold onto those ideals he had held so dear. All Might was dead now, what point was there to let the world continue as it is?

Looking once more at Shigaraki, Midoriya took a deep breath and walked through Kurogiri's portal.


	2. Motivation

"Now that he's here, we have to maintain our hold on him. Any interference by those brats from UA will undo the influence we've had on his mind. Make sure he has no need or desire to leave, Kurogiri. Keep him comfortable," Shigaraki told his subordinate.

"Yes, I'll see to that right away. We should consider a timetable of when we intend to retrieve All For One as well."

Shigaraki paused and gave it some thought. Since All For One's capture, he'd taken his role as the head of the League of Villains more seriously. He knew that his sensei was expecting great things from him, and he didn't want to disappoint him.

"We'll give Midoriya more time to forget his heroic notions. Say, three weeks or so. We'll regroup and start to strategize a week before the mission. He'll be willing to join us as we infiltrate Tartarus by that time. Sensei informed me that it would be necessary for All Might's successor to be present when I return for him. Perhaps he'd like to see the last glimpse of hope that All Might represented be snuffed out before him. I would hate to deny him that pleasure."

* * *

On the day that the League moved to break into Tartarus, Midoriya was indeed prepared to go along with the plan. During the last three weeks, he'd taken to analyzing the villains that made up the League, as well as others he met by association. Not nearly as excitable as he used to be about Hero Quirks, he still found some of the Quirks that the League's members possessed to be fascinating. He'd started putting together a villain notebook as a result. Old habits were hard to break, after all. He approached the entrance to the prison, looking sullen and alone, and distracted the guards long enough for the League to overwhelm them and take over the control room.

"Come, Midoriya, there's someone that wishes to speak with you," said Shigaraki as he placed the disembodied hand against his face and turned to enter the prison. When they found All For One's cell, it took little time for them to break in once Shigaraki disintegrated each wall that separated them.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you came here, Shigaraki. You brought his successor with you too, well done. We should get right to it, then. It won't take long for them to send reinforcements here."

"But Sensei, this plan was intended to free you from this vile place! If we leave now-"

All For One shook his head and placed a hand on Shigaraki's shoulder, "I never intended to leave here once I was captured. The two of you are here now to assure that my power is passed on. If I were to escape, they'd never stop searching for me and seeking you out, Shigaraki. No, this is the best way to assure that our goals are met. You'll take my ability, All For One, and leave this place. Midoriya, you'll be the one to initiate the transfer of power with your Quirk."

Confused but otherwise willing to accept the responsibility, Midoriya stepped forward and bridged the gap between All For One and Shigaraki, holding his arms out for each man to hold. To ensure that his Decay ability wouldn't be set off, Shigaraki only barely grasped Midoriya's hand, his last digit held far from the rest. Midoriya could feel the energy rush through him with a prickling hot sensation. All For One was being transferred over to Shigaraki now. This is what had to happen to ensure that the world could change from its current path.

"There, it's over. Take this new strength and build on it. Do what must be done to create the world you wish to see. Go now, before it's too late."

"I won't disappoint you, Sensei. Don't think I'll leave you behind for long. I will return for you once my plans are finalized."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Tomura," said All For One as he patted his successor's shoulder.

Midoriya's face twisted with sadness, forcing him to look away. The scene reminded him too much of the time he'd spent with his mentor, All Might. He had to reinforce his ideals now, more than ever. He set himself on this path with a clear goal in mind. No matter what the cost, he had to realize its end.

Just as the group of villains emerged from Tartarus, the first of the Pro Heroes showed up on the scene. Kamui Woods, along with several sidekicks lined the exit with several police squads.

"There they are, it doesn't look like they managed to free All For One, but... Wait, isn't that the missing UA student, Izuku Midoriya? They've been holding him captive all this time!" The heroes started to push forward, cutting off their escape.

"You're wrong!" Midoriya yelled to those standing in their way. "I'm here of my own free will! I must do this to save those that have fallen between the cracks of this society. The ones that you turn a blind eye toward! It's the only way to atone for my mistakes!" Raising his arm, he unleashed a powerful burst of wind that cleared a path to allow their escape.

"Well done, Midoriya! You're well suited for this," said Shigaraki as they made their way to the rendezvous point. Kurogiri waited there to warp them back to their new hideout.

Shaking themselves off after recovering from Midoriya's offensive attack, the heroes at the scene tried to make sense of what had just happened. Did Midoriya attack them and claim to be doing so willingly? Kamui quickly got his phone out and called the principal of UA, Nezu, to report this new information. The few times Kamui had met Midoriya, he had shown such promise and drive to succeed as a hero. What could have possibly pushed him away from that bright future?

"I'm still not getting it! This is just frustrating me. I want to take a break!" Shigaraki and Midoriya had been working together to get him used to the power of All For One, but so far, he hadn't had much luck in adjusting to the new level of control. Midoriya understood how it felt to be overwhelmed and decided to assist in his attempts to make the new Quirk his own.

"Just a short break, then we need to get back to it. You're close to figuring it out, it just takes time," Midoriya stated as he collapsed in the nearest chair. He realized that this power was very different from One For All. Rather than working to handle and wield a single, massive amount of energy, Shigaraki had to learn to understand and individually control multiple Quirks. It wasn't going to be easy, but Midoriya wanted to get a better understanding of the Quirk that had been the origin of his own. He had been surprised at the fact that his power was necessary to transfer it between users. He wondered if that meant that they could eventually be merged.

Shigaraki wasn't only wondering this same point but was actively plotting to make it happen. Even though Midoriya was on his side right now, he still felt that One For All was a threat as long as it was in someone else's possession. Knowing that it had to be passed on willingly, he understood that he'd have to continue to twist Midoriya's thoughts and actions until he gave it over to him. The boy seemed devoted to their cause, so it might only take some mild prodding to get him to pass it on to him freely. He left the room and sought out Kurogiri.

"Tell me, Kurogiri, what do you suppose would happen if the world were to find out the nature of All Might's ability suddenly? Or if the identity of the one he chose as his successor was leaked to the public?"

"There'd be chaos, Shigaraki. To be told that a Quirk as strong as All Might's could be transferred freely would incite people into seeking out the one who had current ownership of it. Do you intend to do this?"

Shigaraki crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall. "My goal is to take possession of it myself. If I did do such a thing, with the fragile state of mind that Midoriya is in, I believe he'd wish to be rid of it, unable to stand the pressure of the whole world at his back. And who do you think he'd be more likely to ask to accept it?"

"Ahh, so you're setting yourself up to be his best ally while simultaneously driving the knife in his back. With careful planning, I see that working out very well in your favor."

"I suspected it would, so let's move forward with it. I'll leave the details on how the information gets leaked up to you, Kurogiri. As for me, I'm going to get back to working on strengthening my latest power acquisition."

* * *

"Mr. Aizawa? I think he was supposed to be in a conference meeting this afternoon. You could try the teacher's offices, but he's likely stuck in that meeting until the end of the day," said the lady that ran the Student Affairs office.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help," Shoto Todoroki said as he bowed and left the room. He'd wanted to learn more about what had happened after hearing the rumor that Midoriya had been spotted during the latest villain attack. Aizawa was the closest hero that would have a connection to the incident. No one was in the teacher's office, so he kept wandering the halls, still too worked up to give up for the day. Raised voices behind a closed door caught his ear and led to him standing outside of it. He recognized Aizawa as one of the people speaking.

"Sir, we cannot ignore the fact that Shigaraki is now in possession of All For One! He may not have freed his master from Tartarus, but considering that he's now dead in his cell, the only conclusion must be that he passed on his Quirk."

"Hmm, that's likely true. All For One has survived a lot longer than any normal human possibly could. It had to be his Quirk that maintained his life. Do you think Shigaraki is aware that he's dead?" Todoroki was sure that it was Principal Nezu that Aizawa was talking to at this point.

"I doubt it. Shigaraki was very distraught after we captured All For One. I don't think he would have gone through with taking the power if he knew it would kill his master. But is there any way we could use this information to our advantage? Should we announce that All For One is dead? It could potentially lead to Shigaraki retaliating against us, and we're not prepared to handle another face off with an All For One user."

Todoroki heard footsteps running down the hallway and slid away from the door to hide the fact he'd been eavesdropping. Present Mic came into view, breathing heavily and rushing up to the entrance to the conference room. He didn't even act like he saw Todoroki standing there. Not even bothering to close the door behind him, he addressed everyone in the room.

"You're going to need to see this, sir! Someone uploaded this to the Internet less than an hour ago!" Present Mic picked up a remote and pointed it towards the TV mounted to the wall in the corner of the room. He switched it to the news channel and turned up the volume.

"-ot sure who it was that uploaded the messages, but it is someone with extensive knowledge of former number one hero All Might's Quirk, now identified as One For All. In the message, the anonymous sender explains that All Might possessed a power stockpiling Quirk that can be passed on to another person. They go further to say that the currently missing UA High student, Izuku Midoriya, is the current holder of this incredible ability. Although they don't go into much more detail after this, our sources have been able to confirm that Midoriya did have a close relationship with All Might, who had taken to mentoring the young man during his tenure as a UA teacher. Authorities are still searching for Midori-"  
 _  
Midoriya... He got his power from All Might?!_ Todoroki had suspected that the two of them had some bond since before the UA Sports Festival. He'd even accused Midoriya of being All Might's secret love child. To think that he had chosen him to be his successor...

"I think we all suspected he had passed it on to Midoriya, right? But who would go as far as to expose the nature of All Might's Quirk, and for what purpose?"

Nezu replied to Aizawa, "The more important issue is the fact that Midoriya is claiming he's on the League of Villain's side. For him to have been so close to All Might, and to have him die so tragically in front of him, the boy must have been traumatized. Someone like Shigaraki would have seen it as a prime opportunity to manipulate him in his fragile state of mind. Kamui Woods reported that Midoriya had used his power offensively to clear a way for their escape. There were several injuries, but no deaths. He claimed to be there willingly, so if he was manipulated into joining them, they've done a thorough job."

"I find it hard to believe that Midoriya would fall so easily for their tricks. Although none of us know the frame of mind he was in, either. When we move in on the location we suspect to be their new headquarters, how should we approach him? As a hostage or an enemy?"

"Treat him with caution, is all I can tell you. I'm still uncomfortable with the notion of raiding their new hideout, Aizawa. Especially now that Shigaraki is in possession of All For One and could turn Midoriya's power against us as well. But this may be the only chance we have to catch them unaware. They suspect that we're still reeling after All Might's defeat, so another attack from us would be unexpected, to say the least."

"I agree, sir. And I'd also recommend that I lead the team in the raid. If I can use Erasure on Shigaraki before he's able to use his new power, I think we'll have a better chance of success."

Nezu nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree. We should start planning our strategy for this mission, go ahead and call the local authorities so we can coordinate with them. Present Mic, thank you for bringing this news to our attention. We may need your assistance in this matter as well."

Todoroki stood in silence as he committed the teacher's plans to raid the League of Villain's new location to memory. He refused to believe that Midoriya had chosen to work with the villains willingly, and decided to join in on this raid, whether the teachers knew it or not.


	3. Sacrifice

"I have some hero work that will be occupying my time for the next couple of days, so I asked Midnight to come in and teach classes in my absence. I expect you all to behave yourselves while I'm gone," said Aizawa as he finished his lecture for the day. Todoroki was already aware of the reason he'd be leaving, so the news didn't surprise him at all compared to the rest of the class. He just gathered his things and left the school like any normal day.

"Todoroki... Hey, Todoroki! Damnit answer me when I'm talking to you, Icy-Hot!" yelled Katsuki Bakugou as he approached Todoroki, who had been so focused on mentally preparing for the mission that he didn't notice his classmate calling out to him.

"What is it Bakugou? I'm busy." As he turned around he saw that Bakugou's friend Eijirou Kirishima had tagged along as well.

"That's what I'd like to know. You've been acting different since that damn nerd disappeared. Now you're in a big hurry and claim you're 'busy.' You didn't react when Aizawa mentioned leaving out of nowhere, either. Which means you know something about where he's going, and I'm betting it's got something to do with Deku, doesn't it?"

 _Damnit, this guy is more perceptive than I give him credit for..._ Todoroki looked away from his classmates. His plans to go alone were now in danger of being revealed if he didn't do something.

"They're raiding the new hideout for the League of Villains. Midoriya is with them now, but I'm going to find out what really happened. I don't believe for one second that he'd give up on being a hero. If you're going to stop me, then try. Otherwise, I'll be leaving now."

Kirishima looked at Bakugou, then at Todoroki. "Not by yourself, you're not! If there's a chance I can be helpful with bringing Midoriya back, then I want in! I'm sure Bakugou here feels the same, right buddy?"

"I've got a lot I need to say to that bastard, so don't think you're stopping me from going, either."

Todoroki didn't have to think about it for long. All three of them had a connection to Midoriya, as well as the fact they were all present when All Might met his end. It'd be wrong to try to persuade them to stay behind. Besides, it may not be as easy as walking up to Midoriya and talking him out of whatever lies the villains had been feeding him over the last few weeks. Strong allies would be useful in this situation.

"Alright, but we have to make sure we're not seen by the teachers or heroes. I overheard when and where they plan to move on the location. If we can get there early enough to find Midoriya and get him out of there before the heroes move in, we may be able to help him avoid getting in any further trouble or danger. I'll fill you both in on the details on the way to the station. We've got a train to catch."

* * *

Even though he had seen the news when the leak about All Might's Quirk was released, Midoriya still couldn't believe it. For so many years the existence of One For All had been kept a secret. But now it was all out in the open. The whole world knew that he was the reason All Might was gone. The guilt he had attempted to bury deep within him was exposed once more, like a fresh wound that wouldn't heal. He'd barricaded himself in his room, refusing to step out for anything. He had a suspicion that someone in the League was responsible for the leak, so he couldn't trust those he had been living with for the last month anymore.

Shunning his dreams of being a Hero and now feeling betrayed by the villains that took him in, Midoriya felt lost and unsure of himself. Even if he managed to redeem himself and return to UA, now that everyone knew where his power came from, there's no way he'd be able to live a peaceful life. His thoughts continued drifting further towards despair, which is exactly what Shigaraki intended.

"Midoriya, you've been in there quite a while, why don't you come out and get some fresh air. Take a walk with me," said Shigaraki as he knocked on the door. Now would be the best time to gauge whether he was ready to hand over One For All yet. The sooner he could take possession of it, the sooner he could be rid of the boy and move on to fulfill his plans. Then he could return for All For One and make him a free man. He'd managed to maintain their organization well without his direct guidance, but Shigaraki still felt insecure without him nearby.

The door opened slightly, revealing half of Midoriya's face. The dark shadow under his eye and disheveled hair made it obvious that sleep had evaded him for quite a while. "I'm not feeling up to it, Shigaraki. Maybe another time."

"You look horrible, kid. Just step out with me for a moment. You've obviously got something on your mind, so come out and talk about it. I'm assuming it's the leak about All Might and the Quirk you inherited from him, right?"

Midoriya's reddened eyes narrowed as he decided to go with Shigaraki. Perhaps by talking with him, he could get a better idea of what his next move should be. He slipped into his hoodie and followed him to the courtyard of their new headquarters. It had rained recently; the dampness still left its scent in the air and the grass squeaked lightly as they walked through it.

"I don't envy you, Midoriya. Now that the whole world knows your secret, all eyes will be on you. Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look to be in the best frame of mind for that kind of attention."

"I know. If I go back, they'll all come after me, heroes and villains. If this Quirk couldn't even stop the evil in this city, then what's the point of having it in the first place!" Midoriya yelled as he grew more agitated. For the first time, he felt regret over accepting All Might's ability. It had only caused pain and suffering in the end, no better than the Quirk it came from, All For One.

 _If neither one existed, then how many lives could be spared the heartache that they bring? Yes, this is what I'm really meant to do. I see that now, and I have a villain to thank for helping me reach this conclusion._

"Midoriya, there's a way to avoid that, you know. Passing it on to another would make those problems go away. I'd be willing to take that burden off your shoulders."

 _I knew it, he was after One For All this whole time. That's okay, if I go along with it, he'll never suspect it when I take All For One instead during the transfer._

"I-It would be too much for you. This power is too great, even with you having possession of All For One now. But I can't keep doing this, hiding away. You would really do this for me?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise, Midoriya. You deserve some peace of mind after all that's happened to you lately. Come, we'll get something to eat and then I'll accept your Quirk as my own."

Before they could leave the courtyard, several alarms alerted them to the presence of trespassers getting too close to their hideout.

* * *

"Damnit, we're too late, they've already started to move in on the building!" yelled Todoroki.

"There's no one over on that side of the street, maybe we could cut through that alley and circle around to the back," Kirishima said as he pointed and started running in that direction. Bakugou just sneered and followed him along with Todoroki. They couldn't risk getting involved in the main fight, but they'd come too far to give up on trying to save Midoriya.

Kirishima's guess had paid off; their access to the rear of the building was clear, and they cautiously approached with Kirishima and Bakugou covering the left side and Todoroki to the right. The fighting hadn't spread to where they were yet. They entered the building, sweeping each room before moving ahead. In one of the side rooms, Todoroki found a notebook on a small desk. He recognized Midoriya's handwriting and opened it to reveal a villain-themed version of his Quirk notebook.

"He started keeping notes on the villains... Look at this, all this information and detail..." Todoroki flipped through quickly, then slid it into his shirt and secured it against his waistband. It could be invaluable if they had to face a villain whose Quirk wasn't immediately familiar.

"I don't give a shit about his little homework assignments, let's just find the damn guy so I can beat some sense into him," Bakugou growled.

They could hear the heroes and villains fighting closely now. Checking around the corner, they finally saw Midoriya as he engaged in close combat with one of the sidekicks. He didn't hold back as he quickly beat him down, giving the novice hero little time and even less mercy as he kept slinging punches at him.

"Deku! You think you're some tough shit now that you crossed over to their side?! That pisses me off more than the thought of you trying to surpass me! Get your ass over here and fight!" Bakugou stepped closer, with Todoroki and Kirishima positioned on either side of him. Midoriya started to walk towards the group, wiping the small spatters of blood off his face, staring at Bakugou with intense, killing intent.

"Wait, it doesn't have to come to this, you two!" Kirishima begged as he stepped forward and put his arm out in front of Bakugou. "I can't imagine what they could have said to convince you to be here, Midoriya, but they're only using you! Villains are villains, their intentions can't possibly be noble or manly! Please, just come back to UA with us and we'll get this all straightened out, okay?"

Midoriya's eyes never left Bakugou's when he answered. "You're wrong. The villains are the only ones that can see where the problems are! They helped me realize the best way to fix everything that's wrong with this world, too. I have the opportunity to change the world, Kacchan! In a way that I couldn't as a hero! I had to fall to realize just where I was needed most. If you intend to stop me from realizing my goal, then I'll put you down right here!"

"You think you're better off as a villain? Look at yourself, Deku! I can't believe that the one All Might chose to succeed him would turn into this mopey piece of shit. He'd be ashamed of what you've become if he were here to see you now!"

Fire ignited in Midoriya's eyes and heart as he heard those words. With an ear-piercing scream, he charged towards Bakugou and activated his Full Cowling. Bakugou pushed Kirishima away and blasted himself towards Midoriya at full speed. Just before impact, Bakugou aimed his hands directly at Midoriya and sparked up an explosion. Midoriya narrowly dodged the blast and gut-checked Bakugou with his shoulder. He slammed Bakugou into the nearby wall, effectively decimating it. Blood sprayed from Bakugou's mouth as he struggled to take in more air.

"We've gotta stop them, Todoroki, they're gonna kill each other if this keeps up!"

"I know that, Kirishima! But neither of them is giving us a chance to get close!" Each time they tried to approach, Bakugou would set off another burst of explosions or Midoriya would swing a punch with enough wind pressure behind it to take them off their feet.

Both young men were covered in blood, sweat, and debris as they clashed again and again. Midoriya had managed to severely injure Bakugou's right arm and kept targeting that side in his attacks. He landed a kick that sent Bakugou flying against another wall. Battle-weary and struggling to breathe, Bakugou attempted to sit up but couldn't manage it. The lull in the fight gave Kirishima the chance to rush to his side and check on him. As Midoriya approached, Kirishima turned to face him while hardening his body to protect the two of them from their old friend's next attack.

"You-You're right, Kacchan. I know that's how he would feel if he saw me today. But it's the fact that he's not here anymore that's brought me to this point. If this world didn't depend on heroes or put so much pressure on one single person to maintain the peace, then his death could have been avoided. The world can't maintain this system anymore. There are too many pointless deaths being caused by it!"

Todoroki stepped in and yelled back, "So you think his death was pointless? That him risking his life to save us was worth nothing?! What's the matter with you? The Midoriya I know would never believe such nonsense! This world needs heroes now more than ever! Isn't that what we've been training for our whole lives? Are you saying that all the pain I've had to live through was meaningless?! This isn't the real you, Midoriya. I refuse to believe that you could change your heart and your ideals so easily!"

"How could you possibly know my heart, Todoroki? After all that I've been through-"

"I SAW IT DURING THE SPORTS FESTIVAL WHEN YOU FACED ME! You had no reason to care about anything other than advancing to the next round in the tournament. But you tossed aside that objective and instead pushed me to remember things I'd long forgotten and realize my true potential as a hero! You saved me during that fight, Midoriya! Your heart didn't want to win, it wanted to save someone that you knew needed help! There's no way in Hell that you could have changed so drastically, even after losing your own hero and mentor! I know that you still want to save people, Midoriya, but you won't be able to do it on that side! I don't want to fight you after everything you've done for me. But if it will get you back, I'll do whatever it takes! Today, I'll be the one to save you!"

"I DON'T NEED SAVING! I made this choice to come to the League of Villains. You just can't see that I had to become the villain, so I could bring a peaceful end for both sides! I know what I have to do now, and if going through you is the only way, then so be it!"

Midoriya was exhausted from his fight with Bakugou, but still displayed the same intensity as he approached Todoroki, who could only look at his friend with sadness. Todoroki could see that as Midoriya started to attack that he was doing so wildly and without focus. That alone told him that he had the advantage in this fight. Allowing Midoriya to get close, they traded blows quickly. Todoroki kept himself well guarded while Midoriya cared little for how much damage Todoroki did to him. Weakening his knee, Todoroki trapped Midoriya's foot in a patch of ice before tackling him and pinning him face down.

"Give it up Midoriya, you've lost!"

Hearing him start to whimper, Todoroki let up the pressure on the back of his head, cautiously giving Midoriya the chance to move. As he turned his head to the side, Todoroki saw tears flowing freely from his eyes. Through his sobbing, Midoriya began to speak.

"I was going to end it, Todoroki. All For One and One For All. The two powers that no one should hold anymore. Once I took possession of them both, I-I was going to end my life. Dying with those Quirks would free the world of their repression and danger. I could save _everyone_ by sacrificing myself, Todoroki. I know he'd be ashamed of me, but I think All Might would have understood that it was for the greater good."

Todoroki started to tremble, then slapped Midoriya across the face. "You damn moron! What makes you think killing yourself could ever be what's best for this world?! Did you even stop to think about the ones you'd be leaving behind?! Your mother's been worried sick ever since you went missing. The girls back in the dorm, especially Uraraka, have been crying and wondering if there was anything they could have done differently! Our entire class has felt empty without your presence! No matter how sound you think your reasoning is, it's not worth hurting so many people that care about you!"

Midoriya cried harder at the mention of his mother and how the others had taken his absence. He had only thought of how best to end his own pain, not how it would have brought more pain to others.

"But... What am I supposed to do? I was so sure of what I had to do to stop Shigaraki and fix things. I-I don't think I can go through with it now."

"You don't have to do anything, Midoriya. You've done quite enough," said Shigaraki as he appeared from the corner of the room. "So, you had planned to double-cross us this entire time, then? I have to say that you had me fooled. I was so sure that we'd tapped into your despair well enough to control you like the puppet we needed. My original goal was to attain One For All and join it with All For One, but now that I doubt you'd willingly pass it on, I'll just settle for killing off that half of the power. You'll fulfill at least half of your dying wish that way, right?"

"He isn't dying today, bastard," said Todoroki as he rose to his feet and braced himself for battle. Stepping up next to him was Kirishima, hardened with his arms jagged and sharp. Bakugou had even made it to his feet and took a place in front of Midoriya, sparks flying from his hands.

"Well isn't this a heart-warming scene? The three of you defending a traitor! Looks like I'll get a chance to try out this new power after all, Midoriya. Why not take some notes while I steal all of your friend's Quirks!"

"You won't get the chance, Shigaraki," a voice from the shadows echoed. It was Aizawa, who had been pursuing Shigaraki since the beginning of the fight. "Get out of the way boys, now!" His hair was standing on end, which meant he had his Erasure active and was currently erasing Shigaraki's Quirks.

Todoroki offered Midoriya a hand up, but the boy could only stare at it through teary eyes. He didn't deserve this after the terrible things he'd done as a member of the League of Villains. There was no redemption waiting for him at UA, only judging eyes and attempts on his life and his Quirk.

"Take it, Midoriya. It's time for you to come home. We all missed you."

Crying once again, he wiped the tears away with one hand while grasping Todoroki's hand with the other. Once on his feet, he slung his arm over Todoroki's shoulder and hugged him close. "Thank you, for everything."

Drying his eyes once more, he pushed Todoroki to the ground and ran towards Shigaraki. Powering up his Full Cowl, he gathered one hundred percent of the power of One For All into his arm and swung at Shigaraki with all his might. The blast was devastating. Aizawa and the rest of those surrounding them were blown clear of the impact. As the dust began to clear, Todoroki could see that Midoriya alone had managed to stay on his feet, with Shigaraki laying broken and beaten beneath him.

Quickly getting to his feet, Todoroki rushed to Midoriya and was horrified at what he saw as he got closer. Midoriya's arm was lying limp against his side, gruesomely twisted and bleeding heavily. But that was nothing compared to the wound on his left side. Shigaraki must have managed to use his Decay Quirk once Aizawa lost his focus and disintegrated a deep wound through Midoriya's torso.

"MIDORIYA!" Todoroki yelled as he barely made it in time to catch him as they fell to the ground together.

"Aizawa... His Quirk wasn't going to... Last much longer. No one else could stop him, I had to... Is he gone?"

Todoroki looked at the body next to them. There was no mistaking that Shigaraki Tomura was dead. He slipped his fingers against his neck to check for a pulse to be sure but found nothing but blood.

"Yeah. It's over, Midoriya. You didn't have to do this. You've destroyed your arm, and..." he said as he looked for a way to stem the flow of blood from Midoriya's side. Ripping his sleeve off, he fashioned a makeshift bandage over the wound for the time being.

"I can't go back, Todoroki. They all know about me and how I got my Quirk. They'll blame me for his death. And all the things I did while I was with Shigaraki and the villains… I'm so ashamed of it all now. This is for the best, Todoroki. Just... Let me go," he said as he weakly attempted to push his friend's hand away.

"Shh... Don't overthink it, Midoriya. No one is blaming you for anything. So what if they know the origin of your power? That should make you proud to wield it. This doesn't have to be the end, just hang in there!

Midoriya sniffled as his tears began to dry, "When Shigaraki first approached me, I knew whatever he had to say would be trouble. But he had me thoroughly convinced. It wasn't all lies though, Todoroki. Our hero society isn't perfect."

"Yeah, I know. But I think now that our generation realizes it, we can all put forth an effort to make it better. No one has to shoulder such a heavy burden alone anymore, okay? I know that's what you believed because that's what All Might did. But this world is meant for everyone to protect, so don't think it's all on you."

"I know you and everyone else will do great things as heroes," Midoriya said as the hand he had reached out toward Todoroki fell against him. "Thank you, Todoroki," Midoriya whispered with a smile. "You did end up saving me after all."

"You can thank me when you're better!" The sound of sirens grew closer and Todoroki looked up to see the flashes of light through what was left of the walls of the building. It didn't take long for the first responders to find them as Todoroki flagged them down, wildly waving his free arm in the air. "See, the medical team's here, I'll let them take over now. See you soon, okay?" But as Todoroki looked back to him, he saw that Midoriya was already gone, the smile still present on his face.

* * *

Sitting in front of the grave, Todoroki gave no heed to the rain falling steadily around him. He stared at the stone where Midoriya's name was etched and tried his best to figure out just what he wanted to say. Everything he had wanted to tell him had been swelling inside of his head for the last few days, but now that he was here, he struggled to put them into words.

"They, they're regarding you as a hero, Midoriya. But we all knew that's what you were from the start, right? Even during your darkest times, you still wanted to protect this world. You were never a villain, not for a moment." He wiped his wet sleeve across his nose, sniffling a little before continuing.

"With Shigaraki and All For One gone, the villains are scrambling in the shadows to find out who will rise to take their place. Fortunately, the heroes are all taking the responsibility upon themselves to stop each threat before they get too severe. The information from your villain notebook has been invaluable in that regard. No one will have to shoulder the burden alone anymore. The world's already changing for the better, Midoriya. It's all thanks to you. We won't let your sacrifice be in vain." Todoroki felt a little self-conscious and slid his hands back through his hair to wring out the excess water.

"I've been looking in on your mother for you, Midoriya. She misses you dearly, but she's managing well. She's a very strong person, I can see where you got that trait. She's so very proud of you, just like everyone else. I hope that knowledge brings you peace." He lost himself in his thoughts again, closing his eyes as he focused on the drops of rain pattering all over him, providing a suitable camouflage for his tears. It was with the sudden halt of that sensation that he looked up to see Bakugou standing over him holding two large umbrellas.

"They're asking for you back at the dorm. It was getting annoying, so I decided to come get you myself." Bakugou shifted his eyes from Todoroki to the grave before them. "You tell him everything you wanted to say?"

"Yeah. You should try it, Bakugou. You knew him longer than any of us. I'm sure there are things you'd like to share with him."

Bakugou stepped in front of Todoroki and offered him a hand, pulling his classmate up with little effort before handing him one of the umbrellas. "Hmph, I doubt that anything I have to say would make either of us feel better. And if I were to do that, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you about it!"

"Yeah, I guess not. Just keep it in mind, for the future."

Bakugou grunted in response and started to walk back to the dorm with Todoroki following behind. He looked back to Midoriya's final resting place one more time, hoping that his words had given his friend a sense of peace. He resolved to visit him often to share what was going on in their small part of the world. He wanted the person who showed him what it truly meant to be a hero to share in all of his successes and failures moving forward, just as he would have if he'd still been there.


End file.
